


That's Gonna Leave A Mark

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [23]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Gen, Injury, One Shot, Short, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: Engineer makes an oopsy doopsy and stabs himself
Series: Whump for Bunnies [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Kudos: 24





	That's Gonna Leave A Mark

**Author's Note:**

> In which Scout has to be responsible, Medic considers smacking Engineer upside the head, and Engineer has none of the team's two collective brain cells.

It happens to the best of us. One minute your elbow deep in the guts of a sentry, trying to figure out why it quit working last battle, and the next you have a screwdriver impaled through your palm.

Some very choice words echoed through the workshop.

Engineer gingerly examined the mess of his hand and determined he should probably bother the Doc. Engineer knew a decent amount of first aid but this was beyond him.

There wasn't a lot of blood, the screwdriver was probably plugging up most of it, but it hurt like a son of a bitch.

But he was this close to finding the problem dang nabbit! And he wasn't about to let an injury get in the way of that.

Engie had a nasty habit of falling into intense concentration, horribly wounding himself, and then completely ignoring it. He was wholly aware of this behaviour but simply knowing you did something didn't stop you from doing said thing. 

The Texan took a couple of pain pills, plucked the screwdriver out, and wrapped his bloody palm in a couple of filthy rags.

He went back to work. After prying off most of the sentry's casing he found the problem. There were sensors in the sentry that distinguished between ally and enemy. Cleverly wired to it was some sort of box, resembling but not identical to a Spy's sapper. He disconnected it and stood up, loose wires dangling downwards.

"Hey Engie have you seen- freakin' hell man what did you do to your hand?" Scout yelped from the doorway.

Engineer looked down. He'd bled through the rags and there were streaks of blood up his arm and on any tool he'd touched. There was half a crimson hand print on the side of his sentry.

"I uh… stabbed it with a screwdriver." He admitted.

"Shouldn't ya go get that looked at?"

"Ah shouldn't bother the Doc this late. He gets real cranky if ya wake him up." Engineer rubbed the back of his head. "What were ya lookin' for, son?"

"Nothing." Scout said quickly and left. 

Engineer shrugged and brushed the whole interaction off.

He dropped the little box on his workbench. From just the outside he couldn't figure out what it did, aside from meddle with his sentry. It came apart easily enough and within he found a convoluted tangle of wires and technology. It was annoying work, gently teasing the wires out of his way without disconnecting any but he managed. Now he could-

"Dummkopf!" Medic stormed into the workshop, an enraged energy whirling around him.

"Ya didn't need ta-" Engineer started.

Medic cut him off by yanking his injured hand up to eye level. He glared at the makeshift bandages and then at Engineer. "Do you want an infection? Because zhis is how you get an infection!"

"Ah was-"

Medic cut him off again. "Nein! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. To the medbay."

Engineer let himself be dragged through the base; you'd be a damn fool to try and fight a pissed off Medic. The whole way Medic was yelling at him, mostly in German but with enough English thrown in that Engineer got the gist. Which basically amounted to: he was a damn idiot. Which, as Engineer considered the pain he could suddenly feel oozing up his arm, he whole-heartedly agreed with.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but I'm trying to start writing every day and hopefully this is the beginning of that


End file.
